After Last Sacrifice
by hottchocolatte
Summary: This is one of my first fanfictions. In it i try to resolve problems that were left in the last book and add so much , more. Give it a shot i'm sure you'll love it :
1. Chapter 1

** Hey, guys. I wrote this because I didn't really like the way things ended in ****Last Sacrifice****. Don't get me wrong, I like what she has but it just seems like she left some things without a solution; like Adrian. So in this story, not only will I be fixing things that were lacking in the book, but I will continue writing what I think should happen **_**after**_**Last Sacrifice****. To any readers I had to my original story of Last Sacrifice, I'm so sorry. I never wanted to give up, but I already finished it and so I can't write it because now I can't seem to think of any other way to write the story. If you read this though, you won't be disappointed. I promise I won't give up on you a second time. (P.S. I'm 13 if you wanted to know.)3 **

**Disclaimer: Richelle Mead owns all of the characters in my story. Also the first paragraph is in the book.**

-This first paragraph is actually the last one in Last Sacrifice. –

"I'm just thinking about what Lissa would say if we still had the bond." In a very bad breach of guardian protocol, he caught a hold of my hand and pulled me toward him. "And?" he asked, wrapping me in an embrace.

"I think she'd ask, 'What have we gotten ourselves into'"

"What's the answer?" His warmth was all over me, as was his love, and again, I felt that completeness. I had that missing piece of my world back. The soul that complemented mine. My match. My equal. Not only that, I had my life back- my _own_ life back. I would protect Lissa, I would serve, but I was finally my own person.

"I don't know," I said, leaning against his chest. "But I think it's going to be good"

-End of Paragraph in book. The rest is mine. -

Lissa stood there on the stage above us. I couldn't help but marvel at her beauty. Something in her eyes could tell me that she didn't feel as good on the inside as she looked on the outside. It bothered me that I didn't know what. That I didn't_ feel_ what. I reminded myself that this is how the rest of the world works. I already knew her so well, so something told me we wouldn't need that kind of bond. We would always have a bond. Not one forced upon us by spirit, but one made of love and concern for each other. Just like me and Dimitri. We had a bond too. We always have, from the moment I saw him. Okay, so I'm exaggerating. But not by much. I loved him. I loved him so much it hurt. Sometimes I would lie in bed and feel my heart flutter and adrenaline pump as I thought about when I would next see him. I knew it was childish, but that's ok. I like it this way. Everything was perfect. Well, almost. There was still a corner of my heart missing. Adrian. I still haven't seen him since after our little conference. His words hung in my mind and were branded into my heart. _I loved you! And you used me. _The reason they clung to me was because I _had_ used him. All this time. I never loved him the way he loved me, and I used it against him. I'd swiped away half the money in his bank account, (not even close to that, but you get it.) Not that I didn't love him, but sometimes love just isn't enough.

** Hey. Did you guys like my story? It's not over, or even close to that. I'm going to try and update at least 2-3 times a week. This chapter was kind of short, so, sorry. Anyway PLEASE REVIEW! Don't make me cry. If you have any suggestions, don't be afraid to comment them or private message me. Okay, bye! 3 Leah.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, this is chapter 2. Hope you like it because I tried really hard. The last chapter was more of a recap, and a small insight as to how rose is feeling. So, this is the real chapter 1 but whatever, I don't know. Tell all your friends, whatever, just please, please, please comment! I have nothing else to say except I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. –Leah3 **

_**This takes place a like, a few weeks after Lissa's carination**_**. ~ **

I was so excited I could barely stand it. Tomorrow I was officially starting my guard duty! Protecting my best friend, Lissa. The Queen. You know, after all the shit that's happened, I made out pretty well. I managed to escape death on several occasions, each one changing me for the better. I stared at my 18 year old self in the mirror. Large, dark brown eyes surrounded by my makeup looked back at me. I whore Gilly Hicks skinny jeans, black moccasins, neon purple socks, and a purple, long-sleeved Abercrombie shirt. I hadn't flat ironed my hair today, so it kept that natural wavy look. Yeah, I looked pretty hott. (**A/N~ like when you refer to something as sexy hot, it has two t's not one. Lol, ok, thanks.) **Before leaving my room - Lissa had given me a room here at Court - I grabbed my knock-off Kathy bag, and hung my _nazar _around my neck. I turned back to the mirror again, and gave my hair a quick fix before I left my room. I knew Dimitri had had a shift this morning, and it felt nice to have a little time to myself, of course when I turned around, that feeling evaporated.

"Hey, Rose." My heart paused. I knew that voice. I could _feel _tthat voice . . . and the sorrow in it.

"Christain" I said, my voice coming out like icing. "Look I, don't . . . I wasn't . . . I . . .I . . ." I had trouble forming the sounds that came out of my mouth, translating my thoughts, into words.

"Rose . . . I . . . I understand. I just wish that this wasn't real. I want to close my eyes, count to three, and then when I wake up, I want it to be like is used to. I know I shouldn't blame you for what's happend, I don't Rose, I just came to tell you that It's okay. You may or may not actually feel guilty about this, but I just wanted to let you know, that if you do, it's okay. I . . . I forgive you."

I stared at him compleatly astonished. I had never expected him to open up like this. To forgive me after I had kicked him. Truthfully, I was more than willing to accept his forgivness. I hesitantly stepped up to Christain, pushed my arms under his and have him a hug. It was far from anything on a romantic level, but I _did _love him. I loved him as my snarky and sarcastic best friend.

I didn't know how to move on in this conversation. It felt odd, so I just satyed there unsure of what to do. The strange thing was, was that I could feel it. I could feel his arms holding me as I held him. I pushed down any awkward feelings that bubbled its way to the surface of my mind. I wish I could take back what had happend, of course it wasn't my fault but, when I acused Tasha, I saw the light in Christain's eyes fade ever so slightly. Like whatever faith he had once had in me crumbled. I knew I couldn't ever make up for it, but I could try. My thoughts were cut short by the movement of Christain's arms unwrapping around me.

"Sorry, Pyro." I said trying to lightin the atmoshpere. Apparentally I had succeeded because a ghost of a smile flickered across his face.

"If you tell anyone rose . . . I'll have to hunt you down and kick your ass!" I let a grin to form on my lips.

"Yeah right, the only thing you could hunt down is a tree, and even than I think the tree would win." Christain formed a smirk and snapped his hand. A small flame hovered over his fist, like his hand was a lighter. I rolled my eyes.

"I think it's going to take more than that to bring down a tree around here." Christain's smirk grew, stretching across his face. He held his hand out palm up, and an orb the size of a large beach ball was poise above his palm.

"Okay, Christain, you win. Don't burn me I'm too pretty!" He smiled back at me and then furrowed his eyebrows, cunfused. I wacthed him,wondering. I was pretty caught off guard when when he suddleny jumped.

"OH! I forgot I'm going to be late!" panic spread across Christain's face.

"What? What are you going to be late for?" I was kind of stumbling over my words, trying to get them out fast enough.

"Tasha, my Aunt Tasha! They're sending her away soon! I told her I would be there when she left!" he was shouting, not at me ( I think.) but the sittuation was surley stressing him out.

"Rose, I gotta go! We'll talk later!" he shot off running. I hadn't seen him run that fast since the Spokane incident. I shuddered a bit thinking about it.

"Christain wait! Where is she-" I ran out of time, Christain was already too far way for him to hear me. I could have caught up with him, but then I would be getting closer to Tasha. Better to let my anger towards her fade before I get within choking distance of her. I was almost prosecuted for the murder of a royal I didn't kill. I surley didn't want to be prosecuted for the murder of a royal I_ did _ kill. Plus, I don't really want to loose the major progress I had just made with Christain. Killing his aunt probobly wont help me on that. I watched him run franticly for a moment, until he ran a corner, and I couldn't see him. I took my phone out of my back pocket, and looked at the time. One o'clock. I should really get up earlier. With that I turned in the direction of the Court's kitchen. It was this way. Or was it that way? Honestly, I had no clue where anything was. Sure I'd been here before, but only on the main floor. I never realized how _huge_ this place actualy was. I just kept walking, wondering around, hoping that somehow I'll find a map or something.

"Hey rose!" or _someone_, I thought. I turned around to see a man behind me.

"Um hey. Do I know you?" a puzzled look crossed his face.

"**You should. Remember me? When you got thrown out of the court session for speaking what's on your mind? Speeking **_**exactly**_** what was on your mind, word for word. You know, for the age law thing?" A mischievous grin crept over his face. It was actualy kind of weird. Oh! ** "**Yeah I remember, you threw me out?" **

"Orders. But you really did say what they needed to hear." I thought about that day, then I remembered the note Tatiana had written me.

_Rose, _

_~If your reading this, then something terrible has happened. You probably hate me, and I don't blame you. I can only ask that you trust that what I did with the age decree was better for your people than what others had planned. There are some Moroi who want to force_ **all**_ dhampirs into service, whether they want to or not, by using compultion. The age decree has slowed that faction down.~ (not the whole note)_

I suddenly felt like an asshole again. She really did want to help dhampirs, and I tried to make everyone see her as the ass I thought she was.

"No, I didn't. If only I knew then what I know now." I felt really old when I said that. It was pretty unlike me, and apparantly the man thought so too because he was looking at me funny. Whatever, I was starving!

"Do you know where the kitchen is? I'm so lost right now." He shot me a smile and said,

"Sure, follow me." I couldn't help but wonder, who was this man? I mean, i'd seen him once before but never again until now. We walked in silence for a while until my voice broke the silence.

"What's your name?"

**LOL- Not too long not too short. Good? Commentt pleaseeee **** ill update sooooooon! Love ya**


	3. Chapter 3

** Hey guys! Sorry for the authors note, was just wondering. I feel so bad that I'm just going to push myself; I don't want you guys to have to wait! Oh, umm . . . I didn't really finish the last chapter; I kind of just threw it up there to be fast. So sorry! Just pretend that this is still chapter two. Okay, thanks so much! Well, I love you so read, review, and enjoy! **

** Oh yeah! Thanks to all of your reviews! I swear that comments help me write faster! I'm so freakin cold! Also, I Think I'm just going to update Sundays at 5pm starting March 20.! Thanks!**

**Chapter 2 Continuation – **

"Oh, I haven't told you my name, I'm sorry! My name's Baris Öney." (That's Turkish, Baris means peace.) Cool name, I would have asked more about him, but I was soon confronted (and distracted) by an intoxicating scent of different herbs and spices. Almost like a pizzeria. I began to fan the air towards me, detecting all of the different tangs to each one, making me even hungrier.

"That's okay." I said still wafting the smells in through my nose.

"Okay, here we are." He gestured towards the open doors. I was a little scared to go inside though; this looked like the kind of place where if you didn't have a reservation, the staff would yell at you and make you look like a fool. Dark stone walls, with a dim skylight. It felt warm here, and I took comfort in the low buzzes of conversations

"Where _is_ here exactly?" I asked glancing around.

"This is the grand dining hall, it's reserved for the highest members of the Moroi society."

"Then why are we here? Isn't there like, I don't know, someplace for us _normal_ people to eat? We're not even Moroi." Baris threw me a lazy smile, but he clearly was a lot happier than he was letting on.

"No, were not, but It's one of the perks of being in the royal guard." Cool.

"Technically, I'm not even in it yet. I start tomorrow."

"Rose, everyone is so impressed with you, you're like the biggest celebrity around here. Everyone wants to meet you. Of course there are still a few people that are a little skeptic, but they're still pretty amazed at all the stunts you've pulled. You, Queen Vasilisa, Lord Ozera, and Belikov are the biggest gossip around here. You and Belikov are heroes. So really, this restaurant will most likely treat you better than a royal Moroi." I hadn't really thought about my reputation. I never did. I guess now was really the first time I had one. A _good_ one anyway, too bad I couldn't care less. As long as I wasn't known as a murderer, I could live with whatever was thrown at me.

"Never thought about it like that, but I'm really hungry. Can't I just go to the normal one, I just want a doughnut, I've got things to do today" It wasn't a _lie_. I did have things to do . . . I just didn't know what at the moment.

"Oh come on, Rose. I don't want to eat here all by myself . . ." I could have sworn he was flirting with me, but I knew that if I didn't stay with him, I was going to get lost again.

"Alright." I said letting out a sigh.

He took my hand and gave me a warm smile. I was led over to a podium looking thing with a girl in her early 20's behind it. This was clearly the women who would be leading us to our table. She had her shoulder-lengthened hair up in a ponytail. I wouldn't say she was pretty, but no one would associate her with being ugly. It took me a while to realize her attention was elsewhere. I looked over at Baris as he cleared his throat. The waitress snapped out of her trance, obviously embarrassed.

"Oh I'm sorry, ho-wait!" I was a little caught off guard by her sudden outburst. Apparently, so were some in the restaurant, because they turned their heads to see what was going on.

"You're Rose Hathaway! Hi, I'm Katie! It's really nice to meet you, especially since I keep hearing about you all day. It's all people seem to talk about lately! Oh! Umm, how many?" Baris shot me a knowing look to which I just smiled and rolled my eyes.

"Two please."

"Sounds great! Follow me!" I ignored the stares I received from clients in the restaurant. I was used to attention from guys, it was easy and I could handle it. But if people keep staring at me like this I might just flip out.

Rather than thinking about the rude people that surrounded me, I turned to Baris who was walking next to me as we were led to our table.

"So how'd you end up here in Court?" He cut me a sloppy grin.

"How'd I end up here? Rose, I was on the last queen's guard, they really haven't changed staff, and I don't think they're going to either."

We both knew what that meant. Guardian numbers were falling so low; Court didn't have many to choose from. Why would you do it anyway? You've already got the best right here. Still, another problem. Probably one _I'm _going to have to fix.

"Yeah, well. One at a time." I just got over my last issue; I'll deal with that one later.

"Huh?" was all he could muster before Katie practically shoved us into our booth.

"Um, thanks" I wasn't really sure that I was _thankful _to get crammed into my seat, but I guess I liked her annoying enthusiastic character.

"Oh, of course, anytime! I remember this one time I-"

"That's really great, can I order now?" I felt bad about being so rude to her, but really? Shut up.

Completely unaffected by my impoliteness, Katie simply threw me her clumsy smile.

"Yeah, sure! Here are the menus. I love this restaurant; personally my favorite breakfast special here is-"

"You know what?" I interrupted.

"Why don't you just give me whatever you think I would like."

The clumsy smile widened, and it looked rather scary.

"That would be really cool! Are you sure?"

"As sure as I can be."

"And sir, um, what would you like?"

Baris just looked at me, then back at Katie and said, "I'll just take the same thing Rose is having"

Katie looked like she was writing an essay down on her clip board.

"Okay, sounds great! And um, drinks?"

Still writing, she looked up from the clipboard, and met my eyes. Blue.

"Chocolate milk. What about you, Baris?"

"Same here"

"Thanks guys! I'll be back with drinks in a bit!"

She tucked the small clipboard in her apron thing, and practically skipped away.

Tearing my eyes from the funny sight, I turned to Baris.

"Is there something wrong with your brain? Can't come up with a thought on your own?" I smiled to let him know I wasn't serious, but my grin probably already gave that away.

"Rose, please. I just want to see your taste. You know, what you like."

Rolling my eyes, I reached for the buzz that went off in my pocket.

**New text Message **

**Lissa **

_**Where r u? its like 10 in da morning! Im rlly bord. Wut do u wanna do later? **_

Smiling, I pressed the reply button and wrote,

_**Some cafe place. Idk. With some guy I jst met. Baris. Hes cool I guess but its jst like . .! I just want mi dam food! N e way gotta leave soon. **_

_**Lissa **_

_**Where 2? **_

_**Me **_

_**Idk. **_

_**Lissa **_

_**Lol. Me nd christain r going to da mall soon . . if u hurry up u cn catch us . . . as soon as he finishes with his aunt. **_

_**Me**___

_**When . . ? **_

_**Lissa**___

_**15 mins . . .. . **_

_**Me **_

_**Ugh, idk. I cn try. I'll hav to ditch this guy Im withhh. **_

_**Lissa **_

_**Lol, dnt make it obvious ..**_

I slid my phone shut and looked across the table.

"Baris, I sorry but-"

"It's okay, It's okay. Busy life of being a guardian."

"Umm, yeah." An apologetic smile formed on my face as I pulled out a 50 from my wallet.

"Rose, I don't think it's going to be that much, even with tax." He was something wasn't he.

"Well it looks like Katie ordered the whole menu so I think you'll need it." Before he could say anything else, I rushed out of the restaurant. Still starving.

**Lol, guys I know that chapter was horrible. It took me forever to write that chapter. IT WAS SO BORING! Once Dimitri is in it, it will be soooooo much more interesting! I promise you I have sooo much ahead. I don't know if anyone liked Sydney, but I feel obligated to have her situation resolved. And Eddie. So yeah! See you Sunday! :) -leahh**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Okay so . . . I'm really late. I'm sooooo sorry . i hope you enjoy this chapter so much !**

* * *

I never really needed any reason to go shopping. I mean when it comes to getting free stuff because your best friend is rich, well it's just rude to say no. I loved trying on dresses for no reason just to see how they looked, and sometimes get ones with fanned out bottoms that made me look like Cinderella. I don't think Lissa will ever let the fact that I twirl in front of the mirror go. We must have tried on five or six each; each time acting like there was some fancy party we were going to, and making fun of the people who would wear something so ridiculous. When Lissa gently swung a cranberry colored gown over the dressing room's curtain, I eagerly took it and began changing into it. Though as I put the gown over my head and arms, it felt different. It felt like even though I wasn't royal like Lissa was, in this moment I was a princess. As I slid though the curtains, I saw Lissa standing in front of the three way mirror smiling to herself. It was similar to my dress except for the face that mine touched the ground, and hers was a soft lavender. Flattening the dress's flare with her hands, she sighed and turned around to face me.

"Oh, rose you look beautiful." She said, her words sounded light and distant like a cloud. I decided not to say anything for now, not wanting to complicate the afternoon.

"Thanks Liss, I could say the same to you." She smiled looking at me, though her mind was somewhere else.

"Do you want me to get it for you?"

"Um, what does the tag say?" Lissa came over to me, and took a minute trying to find the tag that was stuffed somewhere in the dress.

"It's uh, oh here it is. It's a little under 1,000 dollars."

"Lissa, I can't do that." I said the words softly.

"Why not?" Lissa asked, her voice bubbling with curiosity.

"I feel bad for making you spend so much on me."

"Rose, I have more money than I know what to do with. In a way you're helping me."

"Are you sure, Liss?"

"Yes, rose I'm sure." The genital tone of laughter rang in her voice, immediately reassuring me.

The rest of the time shopping was making Christian hold all of our crap while we went into stores. I was done shopping before Lissa was, and I was stuck being dragged along while she picked out funny smelling lotions and perfumes. We were stuffing what we could of our bags into the trunk when the other members of the royal guard insisted we just go wait in the car. And honestly, i hadn't even realized they had been with us. I mean they were in the car I just . . . huh, I guess I didn't think about. Lissa and I sat and talked to each other in the backseat of the limo we had driven to the mall in, until eventually when I got tired and fell asleep stretched out on the seat with my head on Lissa's lap. I faded into the black numbness only to be awoken by bright vivid colors. I was in a forest in some hot part of the world, because I was sweating. I heard rain, but I didn't see any of the small droplets falling anywhere. Along with rain I could hear the sounds of other rainforest animals, like small bird, and crickets and stuff. In the distance there was a small light. It was beautiful, and bright. I began walking to it, and began to run when I noticed it was disappearing. I feet pounded against the wet dirt faster and faster. I was so close, just about able to touch it. That's when the dream started fading. I was slowly drifting back into reality, my fingers just kissing its surface as the dream washed away completely. I woke up gasping for air, and slowly rested on hand on my chest and felt the rapid beating of my heart. Looking around, I realized I wasn't in the car with Lissa anymore. I was in my room and on my bed, so I turned over and looked at the clock - 1:36 a.m. - . One of the guards must have taken me up. I had just gotten a head ach from the dream and was beginning to get nauseous; I would rather not worry about it right now. I walked into the bathroom taking an Advil out of the cabinet, hoping that would help. I wanted to call Dimitri, but I knew he was in duty with Christian. I hoped we would be spending more time together once I took my position in two days.

* * *

**thanks for reading , don't forget to review. Thankss 3**


End file.
